Tập phim 32 (GO)
Phép màu của gió! (風の奇跡, Kaze no Kiseki) là tập phim thứ 32 của bộ anime Inazuma Eleven GO. Tóm tắt Matsukaze Tenma, Nishizono Shinsuke cùng các quản lý của Raimon (GO) cùng nhau tập luyện và bàn luận tại sân bóng. Shinsuke bảo rằng cậu muốn có được 1 Keshin cho mình, Tenma cùng những người còn lại bắt đầu bàn luận và giải thích với nhau rằng Keshin là gì và cách để thức tỉnh được nó. Sau đó, Shindou Takuto đến và nói chuyện về "the miracle of wind" (phép màu của gió). Shindou chỉ vào Tenma và khẳng định rằng cậu là người đã mang đến phép màu lớn nhất cho đội bóng Raimon. Họ bắt đầu có những cảnh hồi tưởng về quá khứ, bắt đầu từ ngày Tenma mới gia nhập.Endou Mamoru xuất hiện ở cuối tập, anh đứng trên một mỏm đá nhỏ trước bờ vực, đối diện với một hòn đảo bí ẩn. Chi tiết Tập phim bắt đầu với cảnh Tenma cùng Shinsuke tập luyện trên sân bóng Raimon. Một lúc sau, Aoi cùng với Akane và Midori đến sân bóng, họ mang theo một số thức ăn cho 2 người. Họ ngồi ngoài lề sân bóng và cùng ăn trưa. Midori làm một số ít cơm nắm và bắt họ ăn thêm. Tenma thì từ chối vì cậu đã quá no, trong khi Shinsuke thì tiếp tục ăn, và nói rằng mình muốn triệu hồi được 1 Keshin, cả nhóm đều khá ngạc nhiên trước câu nói này. Shinsuke giải thích rằng cậu thấy Nishiki đã triệu hồi được Keshin của mình sau khi ăn cơm nắm, và Aoi cùng Modori bèn nói rằng có lẽ đó không phải chỉ vì cơm nắm, mà cậu phải thật thả lỏng cơ thể của mình thì mới có thể có được sức mạnh cao nhất. Shinsuke bèn hỏi Tenma rằng cậu đã triệu hồi Keshin của mình như thế nào và cảm giác của cậu khi đó. Tenma bèn giải thích rằng khi triệu hồi Keshin của mình, cậu có cảm giác như năng lượng trong người cậu bùng nổ, và sau đó thì rất khó giải thích. Aoi nói rằng Keshin là 1 thứ thật bí ẩn. Họ tiếp tục bàn luận với nhau, lần này là về Keshin của Shindou và Tsurugi. Một lúc sau, Tenma và Shinsuke tiếp tục tập luyện, và khi Shinsuke chuẩn bị nhảy lên đón bóng thì Shindou xuất hiện và bất ngờ cướp lấy trái bóng. thumb|left|160px|Shindou xuất hiện. Ngay sau khi Shindou tới, bọn họ lại tiếp tục ngồi trò chuyện với nhau. Shindou đề cập đến "Phép màu của gió" (the miracle of wind), cậu khẳng định rằng Tenma chính là người đã mang đến luồng gió phép màu lớn nhất cho đội bóng Raimon, và Tenma cười 1 cách ngượng nghịu. Bọn họ bắt đầu có những cảnh hồi tưởng về những sự việc, những trận đấu cùng các kỹ năng, Keshin trong quá khứ, bắt đầu từ lúc Tenma mới gia nhập đội bóng. Ở cuối đoạn hồi tưởng, họ thảo luận với nhau về những sự khác biệt giữa Keshin của SEED và Keshin của những người thường. thumb|162px|Endou ở cuối tập. Cuối tập phim, có thể thấy Endou đang đứng trên một vách đá trước 1 bờ vực. Anh mặc một bộ đồ khác so với lúc trước, và đứng nhìn về một hòn đảo bí ẩn ở phía trước. Hồi tưởng Kỹ năng *'SH Fortissimo' *'SH Bushin Renzan' *'SH Mach Wind' *'SH Icicle Road' *'SH Sidewinder ' *'SH Lost Angel' *'SH Falco Wing' *'SH Magician's Box' *'SH Death Sword' *'OF Zeroyon' *'OF Naminori Piero' *'DF Viva! Banri no Choujou' *'DF Hunter's Net ' *'DF Dash Train' *'GK Burning Catch ' *'GK Fence of Gaia' *'GK Guardian Shield' *'GK Hydro Anchor ' Chiến thuật *'HT Ultimate Thunder ' *'HT Zettai Shouheki ' Keshin *'KH Sousha Maestro' *'KH Kensei Lancelot' *'KH Majin Pegasus' *'KH Kyoshin Gigantes' *'KH Gousetsu no Saia' *'KH Kuroki Tsubasa Raven' *'KH Ryuu Kishi Tedis' *'KH Kaiou Poseidon' *'KH Onsoku no Varius' *'KH Tekki Hei Knight W' *'KH Kikai Hei Galleus' *'KH Kijutsuma Purim' *'KH Choujin Falco' *'KH Sengoku Bunshin Musashi' Câu nói Shinsuke ''Rather than thinking, take action! As long as I keep practicing, the results are sure to follow! '' Thông tin khác *Endou mặc bộ quần áo mà cậu sử dụng trong movie của GO. *Tập phim này phần lớn là gồm những cảnh hồi tưởng, bắt đầu từ đầu series Inazuma Eleven GO. Thể_loại:Tập phim Thể_loại:Tập phim Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Tập phim GO phần 1